1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a DC-to-AC converter, and more particularly to a micro inverter with the DC-to-AC converter and a solar photovoltaic system having the same.
2. Description of Related Art
With growing concerns over renewable energy conservation, a great deal of effort has been devoted to develop various renewable energies by many manufacturers.
Take the solar energy for example, because it needs to spend a large cost to build a solar power system, the most manufacturers usually look for investors or banks to obtain sufficient funds to build the solar power system.
Generally, it is important for the manufacturers to consider whether the investment is profitable or not. For the solar power system, it is more beneficial to investors when the unit quantity of electricity generated from the solar power system gets larger. Hence, the investors usually request the manufacturer to provide environmental detections and assessments before investing the solar power system. In addition, the relevant data, such as the total power generating capacity or the power generating efficiency of the solar power system need to be monitored to meet the contract requirements after the solar power system is launched.
Reference is made to FIG. 1 which is an architecture block diagram of a related art solar power system. The conventional solar power system mainly has one or more micro inverters 1. Each micro inverter 1 has a solar panel 12 providing the photovoltaic conversion to generate a DC power, and a DC-to-AC converter 11 for converting the DC power into an AC power. All of the micro inverters 1 are connected to a power line 2, and the power line 2 is connected to a grid 3 which can be a power company. Also, the redundant AC power can be fed back and sold to the power company.
In addition, an environment sensing apparatus 6 is usually installed to sense environment conditions, such as the temperature, humidity, barometric pressure, wind intensity, rainfall density, or sunshine intensity around the solar panel 12 so as to estimate the power generating capacity of the solar power system. The environment sensing apparatus 6 will output an analog sensing signal S1 according to the sensed results. The environment sensing apparatus 6 is connected to a sensing box 61, and the sensing box 61 receives the analog sensing signal S1, converts the analog sensing signal S1 into a digital sensing signal S3, and transmits the digital sensing signal S3 to a data collection apparatus 5 in the solar power system. Accordingly, the administrators can acquire the detailed data of the solar power system by accessing the collected data in the data collection apparatus 5.
Besides connecting the environment sensing apparatus 6, such as a small weather station, to receive the analog sensing signal S1, the sensing box 61 is also connected to the data collection apparatus 5 through additional data wires, such as a RS-485, to transmit the digital sensing signal S3. In addition, in order to maintain normal operations of the sensing box 61, additional power wires are necessary to be used to connect the sensing box 61 to the power line 2 so as to provide the required AC power P1 to the sensing box 61 through the power line 2.
The cost of installing the sensing box 61 and the cost of installing the data wires and power wires increase the total facility costs of the solar power system. In addition, because the conventional sensing box, data wires, data wires, and power wires are usually installed outdoors, these units are easily damaged due to human factors or non-human factors, such as being exposed in the detrimental environmental conditions. Hence, it needs to increase costs to improve quality of sensing box 61, the data wires, and the power wires to achieve the waterproof or shockproof functions.